


Starting Over

by newsies_of_corona



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms
Genre: AU where Hugo and Varian were in jail together, Bro hugs, alchemy bros, emotional angst, this one's a ride let me tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsies_of_corona/pseuds/newsies_of_corona
Summary: Varian's past comes back to haunt him when he seeks out the first totem of his journey.
Relationships: Hugo & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Another oneshot for ya! I really enjoyed writing this one and I hope you all enjoy it too!!

“Okay, Yong. That about does it for the trial, heh! Great job, by the way.”

Yong beams up at Varian, accepting the compliment enthusiastically.

“Thanks, Varian!”

“Heh, you’re welcome. Now, according to my calculations, the first totem should be right in this room, heh.” Varian gestures to the grandiose door as the starry-eyed boy beside him let out a little “Woah!”

Varian smiles at him as he turns the knob and pushes open the door. The alchemist retrieves his staff from his backpack, pulling it out to its full length. The blues and greens of the staff illuminate the dim hallway as they walk along, mixing with the warm orange of the torches that ignite with each step they take. Varian glances around cautiously, having a suspicious feeling that they’re being watched. Yong trails behind Varian, kicking a small pebble in his path. His eyes dart around the room at a rapid speed, trying to take everything in. 

“I gotta say, Yong. A lot of this feels a little too easy…” Varian mentions, his grip on his staff tightening.

The two continue along the hall, making their way to the pedestal containing the totem. As they approach, a tall cloaked figure walks swiftly up the steps to the pedestal. His face is obscured by a hood of a blackish hue, but a small tuft of his unruly blond hair stubbornly sticks out. Hugo pushes his glasses up his nose and examines the totem in front of him. It wasn’t much; just a wooden relic that was probably as old as dirt. But if Donella wanted it, it must have some kind of value. He swipes the totem and begins to place it in his bag when a loud “HEY!” reaches his ears. Hugo’s form goes rigid. He knows that voice. He knows that voice _all too well._

Varian briskly walks up to the pedestal with all the courage he can muster. “I don’t know who you are, but you can’t just-“

Hugo holds out a hand to cut him off.

“Wow. I can’t believe you _already_ forgot about me, _Hairstripe_.”

Hugo pulls off his hood to reveal his face, a huge scar running from just under his eye to underneath his chin. 

Varian’s jaw drops along with his staff which clatters to the floor.

“Hugo…?”

The blond chokes back a cold chuckle and steps closer to him.

“Well look at that,” he mentions, his voice low but almost threatening. “You do remember me.”

The alchemist flinches and steps away from him, but he can’t take his eyes off Hugo’s scar. Terrorizing guilt starts to sink in and he averts his eyes, staring down at the floor. 

Hugo notices his staring and points at the scar scornfully.

“Oh, _this?”_

He walks down the stairs, taking his time with every step.

“Don’t worry, it’s just a little memento from my time _outside_ of the Corona walls.”

Varian cringes in guilt but wills himself to look back up at Hugo.

“I…”

Yong confusedly watched this exchange, especially noticing Varian’s drastic change in demeanor. He tugs lightly at his vest to get his attention.

“Varian? What’s going on?”

The alchemist glances to Yong, noting the concerned look on his face. This was not part of the plan.

“It-it’s nothing Yong. We just have to get the totem and get-get out of here.”

Hugo overhears and steps even closer to him.

“Can’t even say two words to your old friend _Hugo_ without picking a fight?”

He narrows his eyes, staring down the shorter alchemist.

”You haven’t changed a bit, Goggles.”

Varian glares at him and bends down to pick up his staff.

“And apparently neither have you,” he mutters under his breath.

Yong picks up on what Hugo said and takes out a couple of fireworks from a pouch.

“Hey! You can’t talk to royalty like that!”

Hugo turns his attention to the fireworks and lets out a cruel laugh.

“Step aside, kid. Varian can fight his own battles-”

Hugo turns back to his opponent before doing a full-on double take.

“Sorry, the blatant sound of _betrayal_ might have caused me to mishear you. Did you say... _royalty_?”

Varian coughs a couple times and rubs the back of his neck nervously. Hugo immediately glowers and looks over his shoulder at the alchemist.

“Tell me. What miraculous work could _Varian_ do to A. Redeem himself and B. Be bestowed with such an _honor?”_

He turns fully around to Varian, flicking a ball on his staff.

“Cause last I checked, you were a _far_ cry from royalty.”

Varian sets his guilt aside for the time being and stands up to his full height.

“People change in four years, Hugo. I-I turned my life around during the Saporian attack. And a few months after I was pardoned, Rapunzel gave me the position of Royal Engineer. But I’m not _really_ royalty it’s just a title.”

Hugo stifles a hateful chuckle, but the passive aggression in his voice remains. He thought there was no possible way that he could be angrier at Varian, but today’s encounter had proved him _very wrong._

“Hold that thought. _Rapunzel_ pardoned you? The princess who you couldn’t shut up about swearing revenge on? And you’re _working_ for her?”

Varian takes a deep breath and steps closer to Hugo, going for his bag.

“Look, Hugo. I-I don’t have time for this. I need the totem so I can finish my journey and-”

Hugo moves away from him and grabs the totem out of his bag, mockingly holding it out of Varian’s reach.

“‘Cause it’s all about _you,_ isn’t it Hairstripe? Just like it always has been. Did you ever stop to think that I might _also_ need the totem?”

Varian jumps up to grab it. His fingers just hit the totem, but he can’t wrench it out of Hugo’s grasp. He tries again but doesn’t even touch the totem the second time.

“Aw. Didn’t hit that growth spurt, did ya?” Hugo remarks, cruelly leaning down to Varian’s level.

Varian backs up and straightens his vest.

“And you never got your ego checked, did you?” He fires back, instantly going back to his old habits.

Hugo deepens his glare, tucking the totem back in his bag.

“For someone who’s reformed, you sure didn’t miss a beat, _Varian_.” 

The alchemist bites his lip and tries to keep calm. He approaches him again, reaching out a hand.

“Hugo, I-I know you’re mad. And I don’t blame you. What happened to you was-”

The blond slaps his hand away disdainfully.  
“What _happened_ to me? No, no.”

He pokes Varian’s chest roughly, causing him to take a step back.

“I think you mean what _you_ did.”

Varian’s shoulders sink in shame, prompting Yong to speak up again.

“What’s he talking about, Varian?” Yong asks quietly. Before Varian even has the chance to speak, Hugo jumps in.

“Oh, you haven’t _heard?_ ”

Hugo puts an arm around Varian in a “side-hug,” but a very spiteful one.

Well, your pal Varian and I used to be cellmates! You know, in _prison!”_

Varian grabs Hugo’s arm and moves out from under it.

Yong looks to Varian, flinching away from the alchemist.

“Varian? You went to...jail?”

The alchemist opens his mouth to say something before Hugo steps in front of him again.

“Oh, he did! He’s not as innocent as he lets on. He’s got a whole list of crimes and a _very_ dark past connected to them.”

Varian pushes Hugo away to get to Yong.

“Yong...he’s right. I haven’t exactly been honest with you. But I can tell you everything as soon as we get the totem, okay?” Varian tells him, hoping to quell his curiosity for the time being.

Hugo shoves Varian back more forcefully, knocking him to the ground.

“Aha...not gonna happen, Hairstripe. Cause you’re not getting the totem.”

He takes it out of his bag again, throwing it up in the air and catching it simply to taunt Varian. The alchemist stands up from the ground and tries again to pry the relic away from Hugo. His rival simply shakes his head, smiling cruelly. He plants a hand on Varian’s face and pushes him back while the alchemist lets out some angry grunts.

Meanwhile, Yong’s curiosity about the matter hasn’t been quelled at all. He walks up to Varian and Hugo and looks between them.

“What did you guys do? To get in _jail?”_ He asks nervously.

Varian glares daggers at Hugo and pushes his arm away from his face. He mouths “don’t,” but things being the way they are, Hugo decides to anyway.

“You see, I was a mere pick-pocket. I stole coins and the occasional piece of jewelry on a good day.”

Varian’s nemesis points an accusatory finger at the alchemist.

“And _he…”_

Hugo’s face drops into a deadpan gaze. “...stole the _queen_.”

Yong’s eyes widen and he starts to back out of the room.

“But...you were so nice…”

Varian runs over to Yong and places his hands on the boy’s shoulders.

“Yong, listen. I-I’m not a criminal anymore, okay? I wasn’t lying, I really did get pardoned.”  
Yong’s lip quivers but he nods his head. He isn’t sure what to think anymore. Varian picks up on the tension and drops his hands back down. 

“Would you feel better staying at the caravan while I...sort things out?” He whispers.

Yong nods again and starts to back out of the room, noticeably shaken up.

Varian watches him leave with a defeated sigh and balls his fists at his side.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“And you didn’t have to throw me out,”

Hugo says, sarcastically gesturing to the space around them. “But here we are.”

Varian steadies himself and turns back to Hugo, keeping a serious look on his face.

“Hugo, look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

A loud sharp laugh echoes in the room, forming a pit in Varian’s stomach.

“Oh! _Now_ you’re sorry?” Hugo asks cynically, every word seeming to hit the alchemist as if Hugo had thrown a punch at him. “It’s too late, _Varian,_ ” he goes on, his voice filled with hurt.

“Since that stunt you pulled with Saporians my life has been a living _nightmare._ You don’t know the lengths that I’ve gone just to stay _alive_.” 

He runs his fingers over his scar, getting flashbacks of exactly when he received it...and _how._ Tears start to prick at his eyes, and the tone of his voice grows tired and weak.

“And to top it all off, _you_ get pardoned. _You_ get a fresh start...and everyone _forgets_ about me.”

Hugo senses the tears starting to come, and he furiously wipes his eyes, not daring to let Varian see his weakness. He adjusts his glasses again and shuts his eyes tightly.

“I have _no one_ and you just get the whole kingdom _right back_ on your side,” Hugo seethes through gritted teeth. “Sounds an awful lot like a certain story you droned on and on about to _me_ all those years ago, doesn’t it?”

Varian starts to approach Hugo before freezing in place. He’s right. Varian put him in this position and now Hugo’s state of mind is practically identical to what Varian’s once was. And it’s up to Varian to right this wrong. The alchemist gulps and tries to state his position from where he stands.

“I didn’t forget about you.”

The blond glances back over his shoulder, brushing a strand of hair out of his face.

“That’s kind of hard to believe, Varian.”

The alchemist nods, knowingly, but slowly takes a step towards him.

“I-I know. But I didn’t. After you left...I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I only banished you...because I was angry. I was angry at myself and I took it out on you...and I _never_ should have done that.” 

“Then where _were_ you?” Hugo asks after a beat. “If you were so guilty about what you did, why has it taken you _this_ long to come clean?”

Varian takes another step toward him, raising his voice just a bit.

“I didn’t know where you were or what happened to you. For all I knew...you-you could’ve been dead.”

Hugo looks Varian dead in the eye, the height difference making him seem much more intimidating.

“Honestly, Varian? _I might as well be._ ”

The alchemist blinks in surprise, and tentatively asks, “What do you mean?”

Hugo adjusts the cuffs on his wrists with a scoff.

“You thought _prison_ was hard? Try being Donella’s ‘apprentice’ for two years. Makes that Coronan cell look like _paradise._ ” 

“Who’s-?”

Hugo sharply glares at him again and Varian drops the question.

“Sor-sorry…”

“No, no really. _Please_ keep prying into my life,” Hugo tells him condescendingly.

Varian looks at Hugo sadly, not aware that his sorrowful eyes were wide as saucers.

Hugo sighs exasperated and rolls his eyes.

“Fine. You _really_ wanna know?”

Varian shrugs sheepishly. “I mean...if-if you want to tell me that’s up to you, heh.”

Hugo considers his options. He could just walk away with the totem, say goodbye to Varian forever, and continue being tortured under Donella. Or...he could fix some things. Maybe even turn his life around as Varian did. Hugo swallows thickly and starts walking to the door before he stops, turns to a wall, and slumps to the floor. He leans his head back against the wall and takes in a deep breath.

“After you threw me out, I had nowhere to go,” Hugo starts. His voice is so low that it’s almost inaudible, so Varian steps closer. Before he knew it, he was propping his staff up on the wall and sitting right next to Hugo. He’s going to make this right no matter how long it took. Hugo side-eyes him as Varian sits next to him and scoots a bit further away. This Varian was a lot more...compassionate than he remembered, and it’s definitely throwing Hugo off.

“I fended for myself for a couple of months. Went back to thievery, you know, the works. Turns out, Corona seems to be more lenient on crime than every other kingdom. So, after I was thrown in jail for the fourth time, for stealing some loaves of _bread_ of all things, I started to lose hope. Thought about serving my sentence like some _upstanding_ citizen.”

Hugo grows quiet for a minute. Why should he tell Varian about all of this? He isn’t obligated to know anything about his past. But...he actually seems to _care._

Varian waits, wondering if Hugo will continue. Back in prison, Hugo was never this vulnerable. He always kept his past a secret, and it took a lot of prying and prodding to finally get it out of him. This though...this was different. If Hugo is willingly telling him about personal information...it’s probably because he just needs someone to talk to. Varian moves closer to Hugo, showing him that he’s listening. Hugo considers moving away again but stays. He takes another breath and goes on.

“I was sitting in my cell, minding my own business, when _she_ found me.”

Hugo instinctively curls in on himself, wrapping his arms around his knees and pulling them close.

“She-she told me that she could get me out of prison. And that I’d never have to be a petty thief again.”

Hugo takes the totem out of his bag with a huff.

“Guess that’s just one more thing she lied to me about.”

Hugo sets the totem next to him and lays his head on his knees.

“She found out I’m an alchemist and told me she could help me ‘develop my craft’ since she also did alchemy. I agreed, like an _idiot_ , and she broke me out…but I had no _clue_ what I was getting into.”

Hugo pulls his hood onto his head again and leans back.

“Every time I messed up or didn’t meet her expectations, I got another one of these _souvenirs.”_ Hugo fingers the scar again, and Varian notices a few small ones on his fingers as he does.

”I wanted to leave, but I couldn’t. I’m trapped, Varian. I’ve been there for two years and I can’t leave. I mean, I’ve never tried, but I don’t want to find out what happens if I do.”

Hugo shivers and covers his face with his hands.

The alchemist states at his former cellmate, and gently lays a hand on his shoulder. Hugo jerks his head up, on high alert with physical touch of any kind. Varian slowly removes his hand and clears his throat.

“Hugo...I-I had no idea.”

“Of course you didn’t!” He snaps back. “You were living a perfect life in Corona the whole time! As soon as you got a taste of power you abused it and now...now I don’t ever get a second chance. Maybe if I got to stay in Corona with you, I could have been pardoned too...but you took away my chance.”

Varian brings his fist to his chest and sighs deeply.

“You’re right.”

Hugo’s hood slips off his head again as he skeptically looks at Varian.

“What?”

“Everything you accused me of...is true. And I can’t say anything more about it except...sorry. But you were wrong about one thing.”

Hugo rolls his eyes, expecting Varian to make fun of him.

“Oh, _here_ we go.”

Instead, the alchemist smiles at him sincerely, his voice seeming hopeful.

“It’s not too late for you to start over.”

Hugo’s eyes widen, more tears starting to come. This wasn’t the Varian he remembered at _all._ Maybe he _had_ changed…

“But... _how?_ I-I told you. I can’t get away.”

“Well, you’re here now, right?”

Hugo adjusts his glasses and has to let out a small chuckle at Varian’s ignorance.

“Heh. It’s not that simple, Hairstripe.”

Varian brushes off his remark with a small shrug.

“Maybe not...but it’s a start.”

Hugo feels himself smiling back, but stops. Why are Varian’s smiles so contagious? Furthermore, why is he being so _nice?_

Hugo spots the totem next to him and stuffs it back in his bag.

“Oh...oh I see how it is. You’re trying to be all understanding to get the totem, aren’t you?”

Varian’s face flashes with hurt for a brief second. People always had to expect the worst from him. He didn’t blame them, and Hugo didn’t really know any better, but it still brought up so much guilt. 

“No. I-I’m not. I get it if you don’t believe me, but I honestly want to help you, Hugo.”

A tear rolls down Hugo’s cheek. He wants nothing more than to accept Varian’s help, but he’d been betrayed by him once before, why wouldn’t he do it again? Back in prison, Varian was the closest thing Hugo ever had to a friend. Sure, they basically hated each other, but that didn’t distract from the fact that they still frequently talked to one another in jail. And though he didn’t want to admit it, being banished by Varian was almost like losing a friendship.

“I just can’t do this anymore,” Hugo pitifully whispers.

Without thinking it through, Varian sits up on his knees and reaches over to give Hugo a very awkward hug. 

Hugo’s head immediately snaps up and he panics, his eyes fixating on Varian who’s somehow _hugging_ him.

“What are you _doing_?”

Varian looks up at him, tears pricking at his own eyes.

“What I should have done a long time ago, heh.”

Hugo tenses in the hug, still unsure of what he should do.

“I…”

The moments seem to pass like hours as Hugo processes everything that just happened. His nemesis who he had hated for _years_ was now hugging him and saying he wanted to _help._

But most of all...he knew he needed to accept it. He leans down to the alchemist’s level and carefully lowers one of his arms onto Varian’s back. As his body starts to shake more from crying, he wraps his other arm around Varian and hugs him back. He hadn’t had a genuine hug like this in... _years._

“Thank-thank you,” he whispers between sobs.

Hugo blinks away a few tears and hugs Varian tighter.

“And...I’m sorry.”

“I-I’m sorry too,” Varian replies. 

Hugo drops his arms down and waits for a second before hugging Varian a second time.

“I forgive you, Hairstripe.”

Hugo breaks out of the hug and wipes his eyes again.

“That was, uh, weird.”

Varian smiles and wipes his eyes again.

“Heh, you-you get used to it.”

Hugo reaches into his bag and hands the totem to Varian.

“Here.”

The alchemist blinks in surprise and cautiously takes the totem.

“If I’m going to start over, might as well start now, right?”

Varian’s face lights up. He was one step closer to finishing his mom’s work.

“Heh. Thank-thank you, Hugo. It really means a lot.”

Varian elbows Hugo a bit before putting the totem in his backpack.

“Does this mean you’re coming with us?”

Hugo briefly looks to the open door behind him. This door would lead him back to Donella and whatever other pain could be in store for him. But the door in front of him...leads to the prospect of freedom and even _friendship._

“Yeah,” Hugo says with a grin. “Yeah, I guess I will.”

He stands up and helps Varian up with him as they head for the door. They arrive at the caravan where Yong had been waiting, and the boy perks up when he sees them. He runs over to Varian anxiously.

“Did you get the totem, Varian?” Yong asks, practically jumping up and down.

The alchemist takes it out of his backpack for Yong to see.

“Yes, I did, heh!”

Varian hands it to Yong, who receives it with an “Ooooh!”

Hugo smiles fondly at the boy who gives him a small wave.

“Oh! And we also have a new addition to the team, heh.”

Hugo waves back and rubs his arm awkwardly.

“Sorry about what happened back there, kid...Actually, you know, I didn’t catch your name.”

“I’m Yong!” The boy tells him cheerfully. “And it’s alright. I forgive you. Welcome to the team, Hugo!”

Hugo smiles genuinely and brushes a strand of hair from his face. For the first time in a long time, he feels _wanted._ And not just by a poster. 

“I’m...glad to be here, Yong.”

As the three head into the caravan, Varian can’t help but let out a gleeful chuckle from the irony. Only one day into the journey and he’s already righting his wrongs. With someone he hasn’t seen in _four_ years!  
“Heh, Rapunzel would be proud…”

Varian peers over at Hugo again and has a strong, gut feeling that regardless of their past, they were on the road to a lasting friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!! This beautiful art is by @cinn-a-mom on Tumblr!! Please go give her a follow!!


End file.
